Point Of No Return
by Maneki Nekomaeda
Summary: Despair creeps in every corner...And now it came here. To Crescent Academy, in Devon, England. Many talented students are invited and now are forced to murder eachother in order to escape. Will they despair..? Or will they remain hopeful? *SYOC CLOSED*
1. Proluge

**A/N: My *second* SYOC fic! Dun dun dun. My first one is a collab on a differ site. Buttt, since I've had an urge to do one on here. I shall! :333. Teh-heh. Read profile for more detail! This was totally inspired by a certain movie/play, that I've been watching for 7(maybe 8 now hahah), if any of ya wanna guess. Feel free ta! I WILL LOVE YA TA BITS IF YA DO. And when writing, I was like ohh yeah crescent moons are cool, yeah yeah.**

Crescent Night Academy. One of the private academies in Devon, England. Hidden behind the most beautiful trees and  
in a secluded area, where the moon can shine brilliantly your window. Pure white Moonflowers surround at the entrance, glow when night comes.

Everyone who has attended indeed excelled in particular subjects. Math. Music. Sports. Arts. Anything really. The rumors that had spread about the fame and good fortune you get for attending such a school.

That one singer, who participated in musicals and strived to get even better, became a world-renowned Primadonna at a popular Opera House that is located in Italy.

Or how that one boy, who would sketch in pages of his notebook or pay attention most when he had his art classes, he became a famous artist, who's works sell for quite a high price at auctions.

But..Will anymore of that come? Pfft..Hell no! It was time to feel the despair and misery of teens once more! A sound of a foot step echoes throughout the Headmaster's office.

A man, no rather much a teen, who had looked rather handsome and older, making him look as if he was in his twenties, pulled the desk chair out and sat in it, dipped his quill into the deep red ink and began to formally write invites to some of the talented teenagers from 14-17, both from England and the parts of the United Kingdom, and of course to the overseas reaching North America. Hearing that the Canadians and Americans were also talented.

The teen let out a slight chuckle as he was writing down an invitation, _'This will be their point of no return.._' he thought, '_No turning back once they sign and accept_.' later, that chuckle turned into a small laugh..And that turned into a louder laugh that had echoed throughout the room. He folded the letter up and put it inside cream colored envelope, once he had put it inside of the envelope, he placed the bright red seal on top.

**A/N: I will indeed be using one of my own OCs, but guess who it is. Yes this 'man' will be joining the school year. Heheheh.**


	2. Chapter 1: Stars That Shine

**A/N: LIES. LIESSSS THIS DID NOT UPDATE. -nervous laughing- IT DIDN'T. ...Well...ANNNNNYWAYYYYSSSSS. Thank y'all wonderous people for the OCs! Especially you guys who I had a long conversation with or your OC is in another fic with mine! XD. But welp. I should talk 'bout this fic then haha. I accidentally put '16 students' instead of 18 . Welp. :O but cha'll know I'm full(and forgotta/was too lazy , to say and tell y'all..) I'M SORRY. /cries.. I'm also sorry to the girls who couldn't make it cuz the spots were filled. Women are so loved holy crap. ( o - o ). I feel so bad I'm like the opposite, I have too much dude OCs.. know..Yeah if you tell your friend that yer makin' an SYOC you know yer obviously gonna get one. And can't turn down the offer because you've been friends for a long time and AHHHGHHH. I've also been quite stressed, gee..I'm just going to start okay. OKAY.(this is the worst author's notes ever XDD)! P.S.: Always pay attention to the italic words at the beginning.**

**AND AHHH THERES A DANGAN RONPA 3! The Protags I hear are a : Florist and a Forsenic Scientist!**

* * *

_Past the point of no return_

As a red bus stopped in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. Only one person came off the bus. A girl who had a luggage in her arms. She had brown hair that went down to her chest, beautiful red eyes, a white sundress with a light blue cardigan that had only one little yellow button that was buttoned at the top and to top it off, a breast pocket that said 'Fantasy' and a little flower. And for her shoes she wore red shoes with buckles on them.

"You're going to have to walk on!" The driver said to her before he had driven off.

The girl smiled and waved as he drove off and away, "Alright~!" She grinned, "Thank you for the ride~!" After that the girl had put her arm down and turned around to face the other way, her red eyes were filled with excitement. A school-..No an academy. A private academy! Was where this teenager was heading. And for it to be in the middle of a forest was so enchanting! Oh the girl couldn't wait any longer, she tightened her grip on her luggage, pushed some of her strands away from her face and...She began to run down the rugged path, her brown hair flowing as she ran, with the most excited expression on her face, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee~!" she shouted out all her joy of running.

When the girl had slowed down to a take breath, she looked at what was a few steps away, an academy. The academy. Crescent Academy. Gorgeous white moon flowers surrounded the school. A steel gate with a crescent for the lock blocked the school. It was like a castle in a fairytale. The girl had taken a few steps closer, looking at her surroundings, curiously . The area was quiet, not much of the birds were chirping. It was far from her beautiful world, her world was full of fairies, elves, magic, and all of those magnificent things that could be found in fiction stories.

"Mama...Papa..I'll miss you.." She murmured as she put her hand on the gate, "Wish me luck." There was a smile on her face. Her hand pushed the gate, that was odd. It was left open, no, no, it must've been opened so the students could get in, duhhh. Or, or..The last student who came in left it open. Yeah! That was really reasonable! Kinda...(Not really)

The brunette took her first step in and walked towards the academy, "Mama, papa!" She began to jump up and down, "I'm in! I'm in!" The girl pumped a fist into the air and ran for the doors. When she was running towards the doors there seemed to be a strong scent, it seemed really strong..The girl soon had gotten dizzy, her hand letting go of her luggage, she lost her balance and finally...She fainted, her body landing onto the ground making a 'thump'.

"Excuse me...?"

The brunette girl began to awake, her crimson eyes opening slowly. A blurry image of a girl was in front of her, as her eyes became fully open she looked much clear instead of the blurred image. The girl had dirty blonde hair, a slight tan, she seemed to be wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket on top with a blue skirt to match her jacket. Her jade green eyes filled with worry and concern, "It's a good thing you're awake!" she beamed.

"Uwahhhh!" The brunette girl let out a scream and accidentally fell out of her chair, her head bumping into the desk she was sitting, "Owie.." She softly rubbed the part of her head that got bumped into.

The blonde girl lend out her hand to the other girl, her face filled with worry again, "Are you alright?" She asked the girl who had fallen out of her chair.

The brunette took her hand and got up,"Eheh, thanks!" She grinned at her, "And yep! I'm absolutely fine~!" She replied with a sweet little smile.

The blonde smiled, "You're welcome. Though, I am sorry if I frightened you." She told her with an apologetic smile on her face.

The brunette giggled, "It's okay!" Then she looked around, it seemed to be a classroom that was painted with baby blue paint, the desks were shiny and white, a chalkboard in the front with a white teachers desk, a white shelf with what seemed to be a security camera hiding between the books, but the windows seemed so out of place, steel plates covered the windows, "Um...Where are we..?" She questioned, "Oh! Oh!" She clapped her hands together, "Are we in a palace that's in the middle of a gorgeous forest where faeries surround it?" Her red eyes began to sparkle.

The blonde chuckled, "A palace you say?" She smiled, "You have a splendid imagination ma'am! She complimented, "My name is Aki. Aki Syke." The tanned girl introduced herself, "I seem to be known for motivating others."

**Aki Syke. Super High School Level: Motivator.**

"Thank you! Again! I'm Kinisse Leighton!" The brunette said, "I'm a super duper talented story writer!" She said, proudly, "I write and loveee to write fantasiesss, to be specific!" She put both of her hands on her face, "It's just oh-so wonderful to write about the world of fantasy!" Kinisse giggled.

**Kinisse Leighton. Super High School Level: Story Writer.**

Aki put her arms behind her back, "Nice to meet you!" She told Kinisse, "Well. I think we're inside of Crescent Academy." Aki faced Kinisse with a smile, "Do you want to explore together?" Aki asked the Story Writer, she asked kindly.

Kinisse spun around, "Nice to meet you too, Aki! And Yeah! That sounds totally fun~!" Kinisse grinned, "Exploring the palace of wonders~ Here we goooo~!" She grabbed Aki's hand and skipped out of the room.

Aki was pulled by the brunette, who was skipping. Aki smiled, "O-okay.." She said, "May we slow down though..?"

Kinisse stopped and turned around to face the other girl, she nodded with a smile, "Mmhmm!" Kinisse let go of Aki's hand and began to walk at a pretty regular pace with Aki walking at the girl's side as they walked through the quiet halls of Crescent Academy.

The halls were white, if you slid your sneaker on the clean white floors. It would obviously make a terrible sqeauking noise. The walls were a navy color with a slightly lighter blue color maning it look like the sea, the windows still bolted with steel plates, except these steel plates were painted with black and had one big white star on each of them. The ceiling depicted a night sky that was filled with stars and of course a crescent moon. There also seemed to be security cameras that watched every movement the two girls did.

* * *

Somewhere in another classroom, this classroom had lavender painted on it's walls, the desks were just the simple brown-wooden color, like the other classroom the windows were covered by steel plates, but these steel plates were painted with with bright and dark colors. The background color being a black, the other color was a bright red, the picture was: a big bright red 'X' over the black. The ceiling had a security camera and in front of the classroom was a chalkboard. Two boys and a girl were sleeping in that classroom. Or at least one girl and a boy were sleeping.

The first boy was sleeping, head faced down on the desk, snoring..But his snoring was just a bit boy was wearing a brown sweater with a white shirt, brown pants, his feet rested in black school shoes, and atop his head was a blue baseball cap that was slightly tilted to the side.

The girl who was on the other side of the room, the desk she was sleeping on was near the door. She had her long blonde hair tied into two low pigtails, her eyes were closed and what rested on her nose bridge was thin-rimmed rectangular glasses. The girl wore a dark brown sweater with a black tank top under it. For her bottom half, she wore a black skirt, her hands resting on her lap as she was sleeping.

In the far corner of the room stood a boy wide awake. The boy had messy blonde hair, his vivid green eyes wandering the room, with a slight smile on his pale face. He had a slender figure, he moved his hands which had black fingerless gloves on them and straightened out his beige sweat-shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, after that he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his plain black pants. The shoes that he wore were combat boots that weren't laced all the way. But hey. It was his style.

The boy was getting really bored just waiting in the classroom for the two to wake up. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . After his long wait, he walked to the front of the room and took his gloved hands out of his pockets, his right hand reached for the chalk, he grabbed it, with a smirk he lifted up the chalk. Pressed it against the chalkboard. And...

_**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

A horrible screeching noise filled the quiet room as he drew a straight line on the chalkboard. The two other teens woke up in a flash.

"Ahhh...God.." The girl muttered, as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, her brown eyes still looking tired, "What was that horrible sound?" She asked and got up from her chair, she was 5'5.

The boy with the baseball cap rubbed his blue eyes, "Huuuhhhh..?" He looked around, "Ehh? Who're you?" The boy looked at the girl then his eyes wandered around and saw the other boy, "Who're you?" Then he looked around the room, "Hey, where am I?"

The girl sighed and shrugged, "In the academy..Where else?.." She replied in a mutter, "Anyways." The blonde girl started, "My name's Lucinda Gravelle. Or Lucy. I'm a Paranormal Investigator." Lucy adjusted her glasses.

**Lucinda 'Lucy' Gravelle. Super High School Level: Paranormal Investigator.**

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Lucy!" The boy with the baseball cap smiled, "Uh.." He tapped his chin, "Oh yeah! I should introduce myself. " The boy got out of his chair and stood up, "My name's Joey Weston! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Joey chuckled, "I got in here by a raffle!" The blonde told the Paranormal Investigator and the boy who had the chalk in his hand.

**Joey Weston. Super High School Level: Good Luck.**

'A raffle...?' Lucy blinked, 'Now why on earth would the academy do a raffle...?' She sighed, "Yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you t-" She was cut off by the boy who was in the front of the room A.K.A the one who had woken them up from their oh-so peaceful sleep, she turned her head to face the boy.

"Moving on!" The boy quickly said as he put the chalk back on the chalkboard. "Anyways. The name's Fynn Beilschmitd!" He grinned, "S'great to meet you two!"

"Same!" Joey said with a smile.

**Fynn Beilschmitd. Super High School Level: Snowboarder.**

Lucy looked at him, "What's your talent?" The Paranormal Investigator asked, while she tapped her left foot on the ground, "And, it isn't nice to cut someone's sentence off like that!" She scolded.

"Well, sorry." The boy apologized, "And.." He coughed into his gloved hand, "I'm a Snowboarder to answer yer question~!" He answered with another grin, putting his thumb up, "The Snowboarder. To be exact!"

Lucy nodded, "Okay." She said, then looked around more, "Hey!" Her tone sounded a bit furious. "Where did my belongings go?" She asked, checking her pockets and the desk she was sitting in.

Fynn shrugged and then said, "Dunno." He replied to Lucy's question. "Mine were missing when I woke up so..Yep!"

Joey smiled, "Maybe, the school administrators put our things in our rooms!" He suggested, "I mean, I did read about the school online and it does have rooms~!" His voice, cheerful and happy.

"Well um..Duh." Lucy said, "Where would we sleep?" She asked, sounding a bit rude, "Anyways." The girl walked over to the teacher's desk that was at the front of the room and looked inside of it, "Aha!" She took something out of the cabinet, "Something useful.." The item that the girl had found a was a black journal, she quickly flipped through it checking if all the pages were empty and they were indeed empty. "I'll be taking this." Lucy smiled and took the journal, "Well, I'll be going." She told the two and calmly walked out of the door.

"Well." Fynn said, then smiled, "I guess we should go aswell."

"Yeah!" Joey smiled and went out the door, Fynn following behind.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up. Soon. So wait! Kayyy~! Waittt. Oh and truths be told, I'm a complete sucker for sad-backstories and I made this chapter..Ahem. Two weeks ago but never had time to post it. Sorry..Chapter 2 is being written! Ciao! Ciao m'friends. And you may murder me if I portrayed 'em wrong..And uhh..I don't think I wrote this well.. ( . - . )...Welllll das my opinion, not yours..So.. Read & Review!**

**Ciao Ciao for reals this time~! /lightbulb screwin' wave**


	3. Chapter 2: Stars that Shine(pt 2)

**A/N: Can I punch you all?..You're all too nice. It makes me cry out Komaeda's tears...AHEM. Movin' on then so..Heheh I love how you guys rate the characters. Because the rates are positive and ahh..So full of hope..So I'm trying to make all the classrooms diferent so yeah XD. And yeah. For the past few days. I was sick. ( . - . ). And I have homework. **  
**But yo! I got a survey(for purposes)SO PAY ATTENTION!:**

**1: What color matches your OC's persona?(I'm gonna cry if any of ya say rainbow.)**

**2: Circle or Square?**

**3: Bathtub or shower?**

**4: What is a simple picture(ex: sunset, moon, ) that represents your OC? **

**5: Partner ship? Or being alone?**

**6: Is your OC the type to get revenge?**  
**Survey End!(You may PM this)**

* * *

_No backward glances_

_**South Hall.**_

When Kinisse and Aki were exploring the school they had found another classroom, the door was closed but they heard voices inside. Some of the voices were female, some male. Kinisse looked at the blonde girl, "Should we open it..?" She asked, her hand reaching out to the knob.

Aki stared at the knob, "Hm..." The Motivator listened to what was going on inside, the voices seemed slightly muffled. "Hm..If you'd like."

Kinisse nodded with a smile and grabbed the door knob, "Alright!" The brunette turned the door knob and...Kinisse blinked. The door was locked from the inside. Oh but she wasn't going to give up, she began to violently shake the door knob.

Aki rose her hand halfway and said, "Um..Leighton-san," She began, "is that the best thing to do..?"

Kinisse looked at the other girl, still shaking the doorknob, she grinned. "Mmhmm! Kinisse isn't giving up!"

Aki blinked and slowly nodded, "Okay then..." She slowly said while watching Kinisse abuse the poor doorknob.

"Opeeennnn." Murmured Kinisse. "Open..Open...Open! Open! Open! Open!" The Story Writer repeated, shaking the door knob even more violently.

Aki still just watched Kinisse shake the friggin' doorknob like a crazy person. "..." The Motivator kept quiet, just listening to Kinisse say 'open' multiple times and to the doorknob. "Y'know.." Aki started out, "Leighton-san, you might get in trouble.."

Kinisse suddenly stopped and let go of the door knob. "Ah. I see." The brunette gave a girlish giggle, "Don't wanna get into trouble then! Hehe.." Kinisse smiled at the other girl.

"Alright then!" Aki replied and smiled back at Kinisse.

The door creaked and it opened. Not because of Kinisse's intense shaking, but because someone had opened the door. This person was a male. He had black hair with windswept bangs and a small ponytail. His eyes were greyish-brown. The boy wore an open black blazer with a simple plain white shirt underneath, around his neck he wore a purple neckerchief and a necklace with two gears on it, one big and one small. He wore black pants and white ballet shoes. The boy stood there 6'3.

"Erm...H-hel-" Aki was cut off by the boy.

The boy wore a scowl on his face, "Keh..Do you need something?" He sounded like a complete asshole towards the two shorter people. "That stupid sound was so annoying. Next time learn to be patient!"

"Eep! I'm sorry!" Aki was quick to apologize to the boy, "You see. My friend was trying to open the do-" The blonde was cut off once more by the boy.

The boy chuckled and he smiled, "Just kidding!" He looked down at Aki, "I was just trying to impersonate my dear little cousin." He told Aki. "But the door knob..Did scare us..." The boy looked down. "Or at least some of us..." He quietly mumbled.

Aki stood there, while Kinisse smiled.

"Anyways. Come in! Come in! I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you two!" The boy smiled and backed away to let the two girls go inside the room. There were other teens inside. Three others to be exact.. Two girls with raven colored hair and one other boy.

The first girl grinned. To be honest, the grin made her look like a total creep. In the girl's black hair were small braids that seemed to be scattered. Her eyes were grey and she wore a plain black dress that went down to her knees. The girl wore a purple scarf and a very long black jacket. On the girl's body was various scars and stitches that made her look she was 'sewn together' . The girl stood 5'5 while she gave a creepy giggle which seemed to frighten Aki, "Ah hello." The girl greeted, "New people I see." Her grin got wider, "My name is Chouko Yukimori." Chouko giggled again, making it sound more creepier then before. "I'll be more then happier to arrange your funeral for when you die."

**Chouko Yukimori. Super Highschool Level: Undertaker.**

"I-I'm good." Aki replied, slowly backing away. "And..It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Kinisse gave a nervous smile, "N-no thank you! I'm good too!"

Chouko giggled and sat down on a nearby chair, "Oh are you sure~?" She asked, "I will be sure to make it one of the most special events of your life~." Chouko offered an innocent yet creepy smile. "And it certainly is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Um..H-how exactly will it be one of our most special events of our life..?" Asked a scared Aki.

Chouko grinned, "It's one of the most special day of your life because." The Undertaker giggled, "It's the day where you wear the most fanciest thing in your closet and the day your loved ones grieve at the loss of you." Her voice sounded sweet but her words...Were very.. "'And it is also the day that God decides whether you go to Heaven, where the angels and saints are." She giggled, "Or..." Chouko's giggling came to an end and she grinned. "It's the day where God decides that you go to Hell and burn with all the pitiful souls who scream out their regrets and pleads to God!"

Okay..This girl surely was a total creep. . . But. . . Was this what the boy meant when he said that everyone would be happy to meet them.

Kinisse looked at Aki, who looked back at her. Then Kinisse looked at Chouko who kept that creepy-ass grin. "Um okay..Thanks for sharing that with us.." Kinisse mumbled. "You're a..Uh..Very...Uh..Interesting fairy."

"You're very welcome." Chouko said with a smile. "And I'm a fairy you say~?" She tilted her head like a doll.

"Yes! Now moving on!" Kinisse gave a cheesy smile as she said that rather quickly.

"Alright then~!" Chouko responded happily.

The boy who had invited them into the room decided to go next. "I'll go next then!" He announced then spun around. "I'm a Ribbon Dancer! And my name's Kaname Asenshe!" Kaname smiled, "If you'd like, you may call me Nami." He told the two girls.

**Kaname Asenshe. Super High School Level: Ribbon Dancer.**

"It's good to meet you Asenshe-kun!" Aki responded with a smile.

Kaname clapped his hands together. "Oh you too Miss!" The gears on his necklace were rattling as he moved around. "So..Hm..Who wants to go next?" His grey-brown eyes wandered the room. "Ah! How about you Miss Kazane?" He asked the other girl who was standing near a bookshelf that was in the corner of the room.

This girl shrugged and said in a hushed voice, "Why not.." She had unusual pale skin and long pitch black hair that fell down beneath her bottom, her straight bangs covering her forehead. The girl had red eyes like Kinisse. Except her's were crimson and had dark circles undernesth her eyes. She was standing, 5'6, her hands in the pockets of an unbuttoned long sleeved lab coat. The girl was wearing a black tank top with a red loose tie, they were partly covered by her lab coat. To finish her outfit she wore grey jeans and black knee-length combat boots. She let out a sigh. "Shizumi Kazane..." Shizumi looked away for a few seconds. "..A Scientist.." After that she was quiet again and turned the other way around to face a bolted steel plate that only had a bright red paint splatter on it.

**Shizumi Kazane. Super High School Level: Scientist.**

"Well...Uh.." Aki didn't seriously know how to say a 'nice to meet you' to the girl. Since she seemed quiet and a bit mysterious in a way. "It's ni-" The Motivator was cut off by the person who was standing beside her. Not much luck for her today..Or at least with talking, since she seemed to be getting her sentences cut off ever since she and Kinisse had encountered Kaname.

"I'll do it this time Aki~!" Kinisse chirped and winked at the blonde girl who just sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you, Shizumi!"

Shizumi just gave a little nod. "Mm..." The Scientist just pushed a black strand out of her face and said nothing else to the two girls.

"I..Uh..Hm...I guess I will go next then." A boy's voice said. This boy had dirty blonde hair and messy bangs, two small parts of his hair were styled to look like mini horns on his head. He was taller then Kaname by one simple centimeter, his eye color was an emerald green color. The boy wore a white dress shirt and had a dark green jacket slung over his shoulder. The boy's pants were just simple a khaki color, small pieces of paper that were peeking out of the pockets. The paper seemed to have were strange ancient writings on them. "Pierson Shanfanson. Papyrologist."

**Pierson Shanfanson. Super High School Level: Papryologist.**

"It's good to me-" Aki cut herself off this time, same with Kinisse. After they had figured they were speaking in unison. They stared at each other. Then Kinisse blinked and stepped back.

"..Eh..Aha.." Aki somewhat laughed. "It's good to meet you." Murmured the Motivator with a smile.

Pierson returned the smile. "Ahaha...You too."

"That's everyone, right?" Questioned Kinisse who was looking around the room.

Pierson nodded. "B'lieve so."

"Oh!" Aki realized something then faced Kinisse, "We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Aki remarked. "Anyways..I'm Aki Syke. The Motivator."

Kinisse looked up "Oh yeah! We 'aven't!"The brunette smiled. "Hehehe. My name's Kinisse Leighton!" She skipped around the room then came to a stop once she was in the middle of the room. "I'm a Story Writer!"

Pierson looked up for a split second. "Huh? You're that fantasy writer..?" He asked.

Kinisse's face lit up. "You've seen my works?" Her bright red eyes stared at his emerald orbs.

The Papyrologist slowly nodded. "Yeah.." He replied. "I read them to my siblings..They seem to enjoy your works." Pierson walked slowly away. "We've been in here for a while." His eyes were locked on the door. "We should check this place out."

Kaname nodded with a smile. "Yeah! Exploring this place would certainly be nice!" He said. "We could all explore together!"

Aki nodded too. "Yeah! That sounds good. We can all get to know each other!" The Motivator was happy at the moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The blonde jumped, "Kyaa!" She turned around to find Chouko smiling at her. "Er..Hello..Y-Yukimori-san." Aki greeted with an awkward smile.

"Getting to know each other sounds perfect." Chouko started out. Her smile soon formed into a grin, "So I know how to plan out your funeral."

Aki sweat-dropped. "Uh..It's fine! But yeah, getting to know each other is good." She made a thumbs-up with her hand.

Kaname was by the door, "So we're all going to go, correct?"

The four of them nodded, leaving Shizumi out.

"What about you, Miss Kazane?" Asked the Ribbon Dancer.

Shizumi turned around to face the others, she gave a little shake of her head.

"Okay." Once Kaname had said that, the five of them walked out of the room. Leaving the quietness to Shizumi. Shizumi went to the doorway and peeked, checking if they were still in were pretty much in sight, but Shizumi slowly placed her foot on the floor and quietly walked out, turning to the opposite direction they were headed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The three of them had all split up.

Lucy in one direction.

Joey in another.

And Fynn in another.

_**East Hall**_

The Snowboarder was walking through the halls of the academy. _'Ugh...I woke up too early.._' He thought as he walked around. Fynn thought he could really go for a nap..He looked at some of the things that were painted. But, they were mostly things like stars or like some moon. Fynn stopped walking and leaned against a wall. Like it was said before, he could really go for another nap. The blonde slid down the wall until he was sitting down. Fynn was now relaxed in his position, he yawned, his green eyes slowly beginning to close..He was just about to fall into slee-land until..

"Excuse me!" A girl's voice had disturbed him from going to his sleep. Was this payback for having a piece of chalk make noise? God why...

Fynn looked up at the girl with sleepy eyes and the girl looked back at him. This chick had blonde curly hair and pale blue eyes that had tinges of purple in them, she wore a pink and black plaid dress with a white short-sleeves cardigan. There was a cute little black bow on her cardigan. Her appearance kind of screamed out: loli. "Nnng...Hi." Fynn relied, lazily. The girl blinked and her lips formed into a smile, "Hello." She greeted, kindly.

"Goodbye.." Fynn began to drift back into sleep-land again until...

"Eh?" The girl kind of sounded offended. "W-..Y-you're gonna sleep..?" She sounded like she was about to tear up. "That's not very nice to do at a girl.." The girl murmured, looking down at her feet.

Fynn rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm tired and I didn't really get much sleep." He replied.

"Oh." The girl blinked, 'Well..You could have said that to begin with."

"S'too lazy too.."

"Okay.."

Fynn sighed and slowly got up. "But hey..You're right there." He faced the girl with a slight smile. "So..Why not just introduce ourselves." Fynn gave his gloved hand out for the girl to shake, "Fynn Beilschmitd. M' a Snowboarder."

The girl took his hand and shook it then let go. "Nana Chihaya Sakurata~." Nana smiled. "I'm a Pop Dancer." The blonde girl spun around, "Do you wanna explore together?" She asked. "Heheheh. It's pretty lonely being by yourself. Especially if you always have someone by your side."Nana looked down at her feet again with a sad expression on her face.

**Nana C. Sakurata. Super High School Level: Pop Dancer.**

Fynn usually liked to work alone..It was like his thing..To work alone. And plus he was sleepy. So he basically had two reasons to deny the girl...But again. It was a girl and not some rude asshole and the girl looked kind of depressed, just staring at the ground like that. So..He seriously didn't know what to do with this chick..."Uh.." Fynn tapped his foot on the ground. Fynn was really just thinking on what he was going to do..

"Uh..." Nana blinked, "Er..Beilscmitd-kun.." She looked at him. "Are you okay..?" She asked.

Fynn looked up, "Huh?" Then he nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Ah alright." Nana responded and put her hands together.

...After Fynn's long wait of thinking he looked at the girl, "Yeah sure."

"Hm..?" Nana looked back at him. "Oh yeah!" A very bright smile was very visible on the girl's face. "Thanks so much for having to take your time to explore the school with me!"

Fynn shrugged and smiled, "Don' mention it."

After that, the two had walked through the /somewhat/ quiet halls of Crescent Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo.**  
**I was lazy to the resta the cast in this chapter. Sorry. :U. So I wanted to continue back on where Kinisse and Aki left off. So next chapter I'll start from where Nana and Fynn 'er at. They'll meet the four. And the big happy group with Nami will meet the other half o' the cast. I'll pause at some moments to see Lucy, Joey, or Shizumi investigating/exploring the school. So 3rd chappie will /probably/ be the last one for the introductions then bam. Monobear comes up and yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww w. Moo-cho-ull kee-ling starts. And again welp. Cuz yo Monobear's red eye is the friggin' emblem of Kibougamine XDD. Kekekeke...And yeah..I inserted Kaname cuz yooooo he's my babu!**  
**Ciao- Seecha nex' chapter! (totally not in hurry) ( 3 )7 !**


End file.
